1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling the behaviors of various types of electro-optic elements, such as light-emitting elements formed of an organic electroluminescent (EL) material.
2. Related Art
Regarding an electro-optic element of one of these types, a gradation (typically, a luminance) thereof is changed by supplying a current thereto. A configuration in which this current (hereinafter, referred to as a “driving current”) is controlled by a transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “driver transistor”) has been suggested in the related art.
Since there is a problem that a variation in gradation among electro-optic elements occurs due to a variation in mobility among driver transistors, in order to solve the problem, for example, JP-A-2006-251632 (Paragraph 0028) discloses a configuration in which a resistor is provided between a driver transistor and a power supply to realize a self-correction of a driver transistor.
However, because in the technology of the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2006-251632 (Paragraph 0028), a resistor is provided in a path running from a power supply to a driver transistor, there is a problem that this resistor consumes power. Additionally, the increase of a dimension occupied by the resistor results in reduction of a dimension of a light-emitting element in a pixel circuit, thereby causing a problem of reducing an aperture ratio.